This invention relates to a tap for a drainage bag, for example, for body waste or body fluids, and to a method of bag assembly.
Many designs of tap for drainage bags are known. Typically, the tap consists of a rotatable tap member received within an aperture of a tap housing. The housing has a base portion to enable it to be sealed face-to-face to a wall of the drainage bag. For example, such tap constructions are illustrated in GB-A-2101274, GB-A-2288865 and GB-A-2163235, WO 95/29651 and WO 93/17642.
Generally, with such constructions, the base is first welded to the exterior wall of the pouch, after which the tap member is inserted into the aperture to complete the assembly.